22 historias sobre Springfield, 10 años después
by Eskeletik
Summary: Una versión del episodio "22 Historias sobre Springfield", que tiene lugar 10 años después de la serie habitual. Maggie habla, Skinner y Chalmers hacen las paces, Moe tiene una cita... ¡Pasen y lean!


**Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió tras ver el capítulo en cuestión, y ya que la mayoría de mis fics se desarrollan en un Springfield 10 años en el futuro, pensé en hacer una versión del capítulo, adaptándolo a esa edad. Pero no solo hablaremos de Los Simpsons, ellos no son el centro de Springfield...**

* * *

**22 Historias sobre Springfield**

Aquella mañana de sábado había empezado de una forma bastante normal en un sábado: Los pájaros cantaban, los carteros dejaban las cartas y los ancianos del asilo eran despertados de su sopor. En fin, habría resultado un tanto más normal si Homer Jay Simpson no hubiera salido al bar de Moe a primera hora de la mañana.

-Moe, ponme una birra.

Moe, dormido sobre la barra, no le escuchaba. Barney, el borracho del pueblo, dormía plácidamente a su lado.

"Oh, están tan guapos cuando duermen…. Será mejor no despertarlos."

Homer metió la cabeza debajo del surtidor de cerveza, y se disponía a beber cuando Moe sacó la escopeta y le apuntó a la cabeza.

-Homer, tengo dos cosas que decirte. La primera es que siempre duermo con un ojo entreabierto, y la segunda, que tengo una cita esta tarde, así que ya os podéis ir buscando otro antro donde emborracharos

-¡Oh, Moe! ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?

El furibundo tabernero le respondió con una mirada asesina.

-Vámonos, Barney.

Homer lo agarró y se lo llevó a rastras hasta la puerta. Justo cuando Barney se despertó y Homer llamaba a Lenny y Carl para comunicarles la noticia, un coche pasó por delante de ellos.

* * *

En el coche iba el director Seymour Skinner, escoltando a su superintendente, Gary Chalmers.

-Seymour, me parece genial esta idea suya de tomarnos unas copas para olvidar nuestras diferencias.

-Y, como podrá comprobar, iremos a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la…

-¡Hey, Seymour! Bonito coche. ¿Va con su novio?

Skinner comenzó a retorcer su cara en una mueca de furia al reconocer la voz de su mayor enemiga.

-¡Simpson, déjame en paz! Los de tu familia ya me habéis causado suficientes problemas.

Maggie rió desde el otro lado de la acera.

Cuando la dejaron atrás, retomaron la conversación.

-Y, como le iba diciendo, iremos a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, uno de estos en los que hay humoristas.

-Perfecto, Seymour.

Se detuvieron en el "Bancal del Pimiento." Al lado del local, dos hombres salían del depósito de cadáveres.

* * *

-Smithers, esta compra de órganos ha ido de maravilla. Ya me temía que tendría que coger sus vísceras. Y, francamente, usted es demasiado útil como para despiezarlo.

-Si quiere podemos pasar a recoger su chaqueta de la tintorería, señor.

-¡Excelente! No aguanto más usando esta chaqueta de segunda.

Al doblar la esquina, se tropezaron con otros cuatro hombres.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Ah! ¡Es el Sr. Burns!

-¡Ah! ¡Son cuatro fulanos a los que no reconozco!

Lenny, Carl, Homer y Barney se quedaron paralizados.

-Señor, tres de ellos son empleados suyos. Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson y Homer Simpson, del sector 7-G.

-¡Ah, empleados! Bueno, Homer, ¿qué tal le va la vida?

-Er… señor, ese es Barney.

Burns miró a Homer y luego al hombre al que acababa de coger del hombro.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Sr. Burns, ¿usted conoce algún local donde se sirva cerveza Duff?

-Pues… si miran a su derecha…

Los cuatro se giraron.

-¡Eso es la izquierda, simios sin mente!

Miraron hacia el Bancal del Pimiento, y luego asintieron.

-Ahí sirven de todo.

-Gracias, Sr. Burns.

* * *

Maggie pasó por delante del Sr. Burns y su ayudante, Smithers, que iban en dirección contraria a la suya.

"Como odio a ese tipo. Alguien tenía que pegarle un tiro."

Decidió pasarse por el badulaque, para comprase un fresissuise. Llegó poco después de andar un poco, y se encontró a su hermano en la puerta.

-Hola, Bart.

Bart le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando Maggie entró, Apu estaba recogiendo algunos cristales del suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Apu?

-Nada, solo que me caí y me cargué una vitrina.

-¿Me sirves?

-Claro, espera un momentito.

* * *

¡Trabajar en fin de semana! ¡Era inaudito! ¿Desde cuándo se trabajaba un sábado?

"Dichosos chiflados. ¿No hay más psicólogos en todo Springfield que yo?"

El pasillo le parecía más largo que nunca, debido a que no había tenido oportunidad de dormir un poco más. Pero no por ello había renunciado a su café matutino.

Llegó a la puerta de su despacho, con aquel rótulo en la puerta. Aquel rótulo que la ponía de malas con solo verlo.

"¿No saben escribir?"

Según el rótulo, aquel era el despacho de "Fanesca" Terwilliger.

Respiró y entró en el despacho. Ya le estaba esperando allí el hombre.

-¿Quién le ha dado la llave?

-Como usted no llegaba, me dieron la llave para que esperara dentro. Bonitas fotos.

Francesca se quedó paralizada.

-¿Ha estado hurgando en mis cajones?

-Sí. ¿Pasa algo?

Ella abrió el cajón y se aseguró de que no faltaba nada. Solo había fotos inocentes, afortunadamente.

Suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy largo…

* * *

**Si ha gustado, comentar no cuesta nada :)**


End file.
